Cheslock
|image = Ch109 Cheslock.png |kanji = チェスロック |rōmaji = Chesurokku |alias = |species = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = Violet Wolf |previous affiliation = |occupation = Student at Weston College Prefect of the Purple House Choir Member (Phantom Five) |previous occupation =Prefect's Fag of the Purple House |base of operations = Weston College Funtom Music Hall London |status = Alive |relatives = One unnamed younger sister''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 72, page 19''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 110, page 4 |manga debut = Volume 15, Chapter 68 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Cheslock (チェスロック, Chesurokku) is a student at Weston College. He is a member of the Purple House, classified by his artistic excellence. He was previously the fag of Gregory Violet, and is the current prefect of Purple House. Appearance Cheslock is a tall, lean man. His hairstyle is a variant of the deathhawk; the hair on sides of his head is black and shaved short, while the strip of hair down the center is lengthy and bleached white. He wears thick black eye makeup and possesses painted black fingernails and several piercings in each ear, wearing a combination of thick hoop earrings and spiked studs. His face is marked with a long scar that runs from his left eye to his jawbone. His typical attire consists of a cloak and a waistcoat with a striped tie tucked underneath. He often has the top button of his shirt undone and his tie loose around the neck, in contrast to other students' fully buttoned-up and properly adjusted tie appearance. At the front of his cloak, he dons a Violet Wolf dormitory crest, and a purple dahlia to reflect his position as the Prefect of the Purple House. Personality Cheslock is an assertive and contemptuous person, who has a tendency to make snide remarks. He is exceedingly proud of the Violet Wolf dormitory. As a result, he is intolerant of the students of the other dorms, and absolutely objects to the mingling of separate dorms, which is indicated when he taunted Ciel Phantomhive, a student of the Blue House, for trespassing into the boundaries of the Purple House.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 25 He is also very competitive, having claimed to defeat all the students of the other dorms at the annual cricket tournament.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 17 Cheslock has remarkable leadership qualities; in times of an emergency, such as when a fire broke out in the Purple House, he had the students evacuate and directed the room leaders to take attendance and report to the prefect Gregory Violet.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 6-8 Because of his charisma, Cheslock was promoted to Prefect of the Purple House, after Gregory was expelled from Weston College.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 33 Moreover, Cheslock can be quite aggressive, when he feels that people are disrespecting either Gregory or the Purple House in general, both of which he is fiercely loyal to; for example, he angrily grabbed Soma Asman Kadar, who had challenged Gregory's position as the head of the Purple House. Because of his pride, Cheslock finds it difficult to accept help from others, but is intent on returning the favor if they do assist him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 15-16 Cheslock is a capable player at cricket and is able to do a topspin when pitching the ball, because of his nimble fingers. He is musically talented, and can expertly play many instruments including the piano, bagpipes, zither, and violin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 13 Plot Public School Arc .]] When Ciel Phantomhive trespasses into the boundaries of the Purple House, Cheslock comes out to deny his passage, as he does not like to permit people who, as stated by him, cannot do anything but study.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 25 The prefect, Gregory Violet, asks about the fuss he and the others students are stirring, and Cheslock points out Ciel, who is being driven away.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, pages 26-27 At the Swan Gazebo, Clayton admits to Ciel's meritorious aptitude for work, and Cheslock notes the irony of an earl who works like a butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 13 Edward Midford tells them of his ignorance of Ciel enrolling into Weston College, to which Cheslock retorts that wealthy boys of noble bearing from all of England come to Weston, and perhaps Ciel has failed to send Edward a letter about it because he dislikes him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 16 Subsequently, Ciel is appointed as Clayton's Fag, and he joins Cheslock, the P4, and their respective Fags as they discuss the upcoming cricket tournament on June 4th.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 15-16 Cheslock claims that he will defeat the students of the other dormitories.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 17 When the conversation diverges to the topic of women, Edgar Redmond and Cheslock question if Ciel has ever kissed Elizabeth Midford. Edward vigorously claims that Elizabeth will never indulge in such matters, and Cheslock scolds him for being teary-eyed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 21 Cheslock is a capable player at cricket, having a special move called "Purple Burnout" that is a low-pitch drive ball thrown at an extremely high speed. When the ball touches the ground, the topspin kicks it forward. With a very low ballistic, it speeds up, making it very hard to hit. It is said Cheslock is capable of doing this "topspin" due to his "magical fingers" that are able to play any musical instrument.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 7 Instruments that he has shown to excel at include the piano, bagpipes, the zither and violin, the last of which he demonstrates at the post-tournament party. After the tournament, he is next seen at the Midnight Tea Party, due to the fact that he is a Prefect's Fag. He expresses surprise when Derrick Arden is revealed to be alive and seemingly "fine," until he bites Herman's arm (thereby exposing himself as a Bizarre Doll).Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapters 81-82 He is seen being shocked at the Prefects' revelations of Derrick's death.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 83, page 34 Blue Cult Arc One Saturday night, at eight o'clock, outside the Sphere Music Hall, Cheslock sees Edward Midford in the crowd and steps up to him. After they greet each other, they head inside, and Cheslock confirms that he was invited to the hall by Gregory Violet. Edward says that it is his first time at a music hall, remarking on the variety of people there. Cheslock points out that music halls are for average folks and that it is completely different from "stuffy opera houses reserved for toffs," adding snidely that a "li'l young master" like Edward would not know. They comment on the surprising number of different people there and on the free food given, speculating that it is the charitable work of some noble or other. Herman Greenhill calls both Edward and Cheslock over to where he, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory are. After toasting together, they party.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 8-11 At eleven o'clock, Herman notifies them that it is time for the meeting to end, and Edgar suggests that they close with "the usual." When Edward questions what the usual is, Gregory hands Cheslock and Edward a copy of the sheet music, informing them that everyone sings a song together. They are nervous, since they do not know the song, and Lawrence assures them it does not matter if they cannot "hold a tune or mix up the words" because simply "singing at the top of your lungs feels grand." The music begins, and the guests sing and dance with glee. Eventually, Cheslock and Edward warm up to it and join the festivity.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 13-14 One week later, Cheslock goes to a Sphere Music Hall meeting with Edward and his sister Elizabeth Midford. There, Elizabeth rushes to get her fortune told by Blavat Sky, and Cheslock comments that women appear to like fortune readings, adding that his kid sister is obsessed with them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 6 Sometime later, at Weston College, Cheslock is approached by Sebastian Michaelis, who recruits him as a member of the upcoming Funtom Music Hall group, "Phantom Five," alongside Edward, Soma Asman Kadar, Clayton, and Joanne Harcourt. Cheslock accepts the job, deeming it amusing.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, page 12 Afterward, the five recruited gather at Ciel's office in the London townhouse. When Cheslock questions whether or not the members are competent enough, particularly Clayton, Sebastian asserts that Clayton can be a star and modifies Clayton's appearance by combing his hair and removing his glasses; they are all impressed with the result. Ciel calls for their attention, stating that they must undergo special training. On Ciel's command, Sebastian passes out a folder involving "character setup" to each individual of the Phantom Five. Ciel asserts that the group's appeal will increase if each member has his own distinct, unique characteristics. Cheslock, to his shock, finds out that he is the only one who they are asking "nothing in particular" from, since he has already made a striking impression all on his own. Sebastian remarks that no ordinary person would attend one of the most prestigious public schools in Great Britain with his kind of hair and makeup; an indignant Cheslock construes said remark as an act of provocation, angrily asking Sebastian if he is trying to pick a fight with him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, pages 13-17 When Ciel insists that they must increase their marketability, Sebastian, in a menacing fashion, maintains that he will train them thoroughly, to the Phantom Five's discomfort. They, then, refine their speech, mannerisms, singing, dancing, and skills through rigorous lessons under Sebastian's guidance; Cheslock, in particular, focuses on the piano.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, pages 13-21 Following the eventful two weeks, Cheslock and the others join Edgar, Lawrence, Gregory, and Herman, the the Starlight Four, on stage at Sphere Music Hall, disguised as the supporting choir. After singing a hymn, the S4 remove their robes and prepare to sing their new song, "Search for Sirius." Instead of stepping off the stage, Cheslock and the others call the Starlight Four "frauds" and belittle the "radiance" they are attempting to deliver, claiming that they, on the other hand, can give "the real thing." They, then, remove their robes, perform their own song, to the disbelief of all the spectators, and identify themselves as the "Phantom Five." The Phantom Five, then, direct the audience to the newly erected Funtom Music Hall across the street.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 14-25 Afterward, the Phantom Five gather at Ciel's office, where Ciel commends them for their performance. When Edward wonders aloud if the "hooligan act" he had to put on was truly necessary, Cheslock says that their peers back at Weston College would have died of shock if they had seen their "ridiculously serious" Green House prefect in the act. After Clayton retrieves his glasses from Sebastian and fixes his hair, Cheslock comments that Clayton's transformation is the most extreme out of all of them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, pages 4-6 Ciel tells the Phantom Five that they must perform well. The Phantom Five stack their hands on top of one another, and cheer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 6-7 Later, Cheslock and the other members of the Phantom Five start their show by dropping down from the ceiling on wires. They, then, remove their cloaks and perform their song, "Phantom Knight." Subsequently, the Phantom Five encourage the audience to mimic them, and swing their towels; the audience complies. Afterward, the Phantom Five leap off the stage, and walk down the aisles. The lights suddenly shut off, and Edward declares that the light of the stars or radiance is needless, when they have them to brighten their days; the colored sticks the audience has begin to glow. Next, the Phantom Five perform "Broken Star." After the show concludes, each member of the Phantom Five stands at their respective gate to personally see the audience off on their way home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 11-32 Cheslock and the other members of the Phantom Five continue with their respective shows, and succeed in drawing about twenty percent of Sphere Music Hall's attendees to Funtom Music Hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, pages 9-10 During a Phantom Five performance, Edward is dragged off the stage by his mother. Since then, Ciel has put the Phantom Five on a hiatus.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, page 4 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Cheslock is the thirty-third most popular character in the series, with 15 votes. He shares this spot with Arthur Conan Doyle, who also received 15 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Cheslock's current character design is a remake of a design which was originally created for Ronald Knox.http://akumadeenglish.tumblr.com/post/149658496624/kuroshitsuji-trivia-cheslock-and-ronald References Navigation pl:Cheslock es:Cheslock ru:Чеслок pt-br:Cheslock it:Cheslock Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Male characters